So Long and Thanks For All The Missions
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: A random little One shot I thought of when I was watching something on Youtube. Slight crossover with Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Enjoy! Note: No Dolphins or Ninjas were harmed in the making of this fic. PWP


Ok, you can thank a person from Youtube for the review, 'This is Kisame's Theme song.' This is all her/his fault!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galazy. They belong to much more talented men than I.

So Long, and Thanks For All The Fish

* * *

It was one of those normal days for the Akatsuki. The sun was shining, Deidara's clay birds were singing, (before exploding,) and all was right with the world. 

Itachi hated these kind of days.

What he hated even more was the fact that he and the other members of the Akatsuki were on forced vacation! The sand, the sun, the salty air. The Uchiha huddled farther under the beach umbrella, knowing that his pale skin would burn at the slightest provocation. He glared out at the ocean. At least his partner was having fun. He made a mental note to kick the nukenin's scaly blue ass later.

To the young man's surprise, a pod of dolphin's were playing in the surf, jumping out of the water and whistling. One was doing a backwards somersault, once, twice, splash! For some reason, this seemed to be popular, because the other members of the pod started to do the same, whistling a cheerful tune. Suddenly, Kisame vaulted out of the water, snapping at the mammals with razor sharp teeth. Itachi stared as his partner belly-flopped back into the water, then shook his head. _'Definitely kick his ass later,' _he thought, the mental image of the mist-nin's fish-print boxers burned into his memory.

_'What the hell is he doing anyway?' _he thought, staring out at the water. He would have gone in after him if not for the sun, and the fact that his sensitive Uchiha skin would not be able to take the salt. Not for first time, Itachi cursed his breeding, wishing that his clan had bred outside of the family every once and a while. Maybe if they'd done so, his skin wouldn't be so sensitive to everything!

Itachi would never tell anyone, especially his little brother, but that was part of the reason that he'd slaughtered the clan. That and the fact that they were trying to hook him up with a cousin.

The young nukenin's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden red tint to the foam of the surf. Looking up, he snorted at the sight of Kisame dragging a dolphin up the sand, teeth dug deep into the flesh of the dying animal, and a slightly crazed look on his face. Spitting it out onto the sand, he grinned evilly as he yelled, "Who's up for lunch?!"

"Deidara is, un!" chirped the clay user as he pranced over to the mist-nin. Slower, more sedately, his partner Sasori walked up behind him, Kakuzu and Hidan a few feet away. Thinking ahead, the other pair had been collecting drift wood for a fire. Zetsu refused to move. The plant-user was happily buried up to his neck in the sand, photosynthesizing blissfully.

It only took the work of a few minutes, multiple curses from Hidan, and a small fireball from Itachi before the dolphin was cooking over the bonfire. With a grunt, Kisame flopped down next to Itachi, grinning as he wiped the salt water from his face. Wordlessly, Itachi passed the shark a towel. "What was going on with the dolphins out there?" he asked after a moments pause.

Kisame shook his head as the grin slid from his face. "They were singin' the strangest song," he muttered. He shrugged as his partner gave him a curious look. "Something about the world's about to be destroyed. That and fish."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow at this. "…Have you been in the sun for too long?"

"I'm serious! That's what they were saying!" the shark argued in his defense. "They were singing so long, and thanks for all the fish!"

The Uchiha sighed as he shook his head. "Kisame, we are the dominant species on this planet outside of the Bijuu. I think we would know if something was about to go wrong!" he insisted.

Little did the pair know, but up in space, a Vogon warship was warming up it's weapons. The construction of the hyperspatial express route must continue, as soon as this little ball of mud was destroyed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed yet another piece of randomness from me! 

Please Review, tell me what you think!

Later!


End file.
